The present invention relates to an antenna for wireless broadcast and, more particularly, to a wedged shaped antenna form mounting in a corner of a room either vertically or horizontally.
A cellular repeater, cell phone repeater, or wireless cellular signal booster, a type of bi-directional amplifier (BDA) as commonly named in the wireless telecommunications industry, is a device used for boosting the cell phone reception to the local area by the usage of a reception antenna, a signal amplifier and an internal rebroadcast antenna. These are similar to the cellular broadcast towers used for broadcasting by the network providers, but are much smaller, usually intended for use inside buildings or wherever there is poor cellular coverage. Cellular repeater amplifiers are designed to rebroadcast the enhanced cellular signals inside a building. Currently, indoor wireless cellular communication antennas are typically installed in obtrusive locations within the buildings or space needing coverage.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that facilitates the discrete mounting of an indoor antenna.